


Forvojaĝeto

by lusentoj



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Esperanto, Gen
Language: Esperanto
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusentoj/pseuds/lusentoj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nur mallongaĵoj...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forvojaĝeto

**Author's Note:**

> mar'ombrelo = tentacool　メノクラゲ  
> kamp'rato = rattata　コラッタ  
> Kolor'ara = pallet　マサラ  
> Muska = viridian　トキワ
> 
> parol'at'i = iĝi parolato.

»Ho, Ruĝo!«

Li diras, ĉiufoje, kvazaŭ renkonto kun Ruĝo estas ĉiam neatendite. _Ho._

——————————

»Jen, monstro...!« Verdo murmuras, ektusas Ruĝon ĉe lia ŝvitglata ŝultro. Ili kuŝas sur la herbo de la urborando, rigardante tra la akvon ĝis la malklara, koteca fundo. Marombrelo naĝadas, ŝanĉelante al kaj for, senpezaj movoj kiel akvopapilo. Li ektrempas fingron, kiun Ruĝo forfrapas. 

Verdo ekrigardas lin, okuloj duonfermaj ĉare la brila suno.

»Ĉu vere supozis ke mi danĝerfarus? Hah!«

Kaj forviŝas la akvon per brosanta tuŝo ĉe Ruĝa kolodorso.

—————————

Ilia malaŭtuna isto estas forpeli la bestojn de la rando. Verdo promenas memkonfide al la herbejo, la senporda loko inter iliaj domoj, kaj rigardas la alrampajn kamporatojn. Li turnas la forpelilon en sia teno, legas la etiketon, kaj ekĝemas laŭte. »Kial ne permesu ilin eniri? Ĉi penado estas ja vane, ĉu ne!«

Sed kiam la ratoj reekloĝis en Ruĝa domo, lia patrino nur pli laŭtigis la televidilon, kaj Ruĝo trovis mordidojn ĉe la kruroj de sia skribtablo. 

Verdo ekŝprucigas, kaj nebuleto aeroflosas al la tero. Dekstre-maldekstre, la odoro de nenatureco. »Nu do.« li diras. »Ni konkursu!« kaj skuas la forpelujon obstine dum sia ekkuro.

————————————————

La insula lernejo ne tre bonas, Verdo certigas mallaŭte dum la tagmeza manĝohoro. Aĉjo pliscias. Rimarku, tiuj infanoj ne eĉ scias ke la akvo danĝeras. 

Estas nur infanoj, Ruĝo manparolas. Sed kie estas tiujaj vartistoj? Ili rigardas al la ondanta maro, bluverda kaj treege profunda, dum homidoj ŝprucas unu la alian senzorge ĉe la insulorando.

La pramo atendos ĝis la sesa horo. Ili atendos, kiel eksteruloj.

————————————————

Ili forvojaĝas antaŭ ol la dekkvina jaraĝo. Kolorara dialekto velkas al Muska parolomaniero, kiu mem malaperas ĉe la sekva urbo.

Ho, elvenas Kolorara ĉu ne? Diras neniu, ĉar Ruĝo nur manmontras kaj kapsvingas ĉe la aĉetejoj, kaj la parolantoj ne ofte deziras parolati. Krom Verdo, kiua memforta babilo, ekdika dialekto, aperante el la herbejoj kaj kavernoj kaj la proksimaj ĉambroj, ĉiam surprizigos.

Mi reiros hejmen, li ne diras, sed la koloretoj klaras en la voĉo.


End file.
